


Cancelled

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Let's call the whole thing off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble community prompt #422: Cancelled.

Fin was used to coming home to find John watching the evening news—and of course ready to rant and rave about the state of the world to anyone in the vicinity (i.e., Fin.)  
  
This early November evening was no different. Fin entered their apartment, late at night after a long day at the 16th. He found his husband curled up on the sofa, eyes fixated on the glow of the TV screen. But rather than launching into a tirade about his newest conspiratorial obsession or whoever had most recently tried to destroy our personal freedoms, John sat silent, frowning at the television, looking defeated instead of angry. The weary expression on his face troubled Fin, who sat down beside him and ventured, “You look like you had a lousy day.”  
  
“No, my day was fine. At least until I came home and mistakenly put on the news.” John pointed the remote control at the talking heads. “Can you believe any of this?”  
  
Fin watched and listened, wanting to see what had John so upset. The pundits were arguing about the latest poll results for the election now only days away, the sudden tightening in the race that made the outcome next week all the more difficult to predict. “World’s gone crazy, man. That’s all I can say anymore.”  
  
“I’d actually feel better if I could explain this away as some kind of mass delusional state, not the harsh reality of our country today.” John dropped his head against Fin’s shoulder and asked, “Do you think we could just cancel this entire year and start over again?”  
  
“Don’t think that’s gonna happen. But we can do something almost as good.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Fin took the remote from John’s hand, pointed it at the TV, and clicked the power off.


End file.
